In a range of applications transmitter and receiver coils of an IPT system must be mounted to different components where the spacing between components cannot be tightly controlled. The physical distance between surfaces to which the transmitter and receiver coils are mounted may vary depending on the customer application, equipment or surfaces.
There is a need for a mount allowing variable height mounting for one or both of the transmitter and receiver coils in order to allow the separation between the coils to be brought within the required IPT working range.
It is an object of the invention to provide such a mount and a system utilizing the mount or to at least provide the public with a useful choice.